


Million Reasons

by Sirlancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Lance and Shiro are Dating, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, shance, she pronounces for pidge, so are Hunk and Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirlancealot/pseuds/Sirlancealot
Summary: All Shiro was to do was to protect Lance. But how can he protect Lance from himself?





	

Shiro had million reason to love and protect Lance. He would never have second thoughts about it. He won't hesitate for saving his beloved Lance. 

 

Two years since they have been together. Happily, hardly never fought and when they did, they both hated it with all their heart. They both  immediately said their apologies and made up. And those apologies made their relationship much stronger. Both Lance and Shiro protected eachother and praised eachother. They loved eachother's perfections and their flaws. Shiro and Lance slept together in the same bed and both shirtless. Though Lance would only have his boxers on, while Shiro had at least his pajamas pants on. 

 

Sadly, Shiro couldn't always protect Lance. As much as he wanted to do much, he just couldn't. Not from himself at least.

 

It started off small, simply pushing Lance off the bed. Nothing too serious enough for Shiro to not notice too much, be he did feel bad for pushing Lance off the bed. But Lance would just laugh and kiss Shiro on the bridge of his nose. Telling him that it was alright and to get some sleep.

 

The other time Shiro did notice was a bruise on Lance's right arm. Shiro knew from a fact that Lance did not have that bruise before they both went to bed. Lance didn't pay to mind on it, he would look at it for a moment and brush it off. As if it was nothing to worry about. But to Shiro, it was. Shiro would never, and meant  _never hurt_ his beloved Lance.

 

But...why did Lance have a bruises on his smooth soft skin?..

 

\--

 

_It was dark, Shiro was alone. He felt a dangerous, cruel presence with him. Shiro growled as he prepared his galra hand to fight. 'Where's Lance?!' Shiro thought. He started to panic._

 

_'I have to protect him!'_

 

_Shiro's galra arm started glow a purple light._

 

_He heard a cruel chuckle, it sounded like Sendak._

 

_"Looking for this?" As the Galra held out his beloved Lance with his robotic arm, holding by the head. Lance whimpered in pain and opened his eyes to look at Shiro. "I-I'm so sorry Takashi... I couldn't protect you." Shiro's eyes widened in horror as Lance's mouth couch up blood. Sendak growled and slammed Lance into the ground._

 

_"NO!" Shiro ran forward to Sendak ready to protect Lance with all cost, even for his own life._

 

**_Shiro! Wake up!_ **

 

_Shiro ignored the calls as he metal prostatic hit Sendak face. The galra roared in pain and anger at Shiro. "Why would that worthless piece of trash love a monster like you!?" Yelled Sendak_

 

_"SHUT UP!" As Shiro thrown another punch into Sendak, causing a large cut on down on his eye._

 

_"Your nothing but a monster born to destroy everything you touch!"_

 

_"SHUT UP!!" Shiro felt tears come down his eyes. Lance loved him any, no matter what he was..._

 

_**Shiro! Please wake up!!**_

 

\--

 

Shiro's eyes snapped open and saw his beautiful Lance with tears coming down his eyes. Shiro hated to see Lance cry, and he was crying for him. But Shiro noticed something..

 

Lance had a cut across his eye, it was fresh. Shiro's eyes widened in horror, he knew it.. Shiro was hurting his beautiful Lance. 

 

"I'm so sorry..." Shiro teared up looking at his Lance. "Shh..." Lance put both of his tan cold hands onto Shiro's hot sweating cheeks. Lance's thumb wiped away tears coming down his face. "It was just a dream darling." Lance stated with forgiving loving eyes. Those ocean eyes that Shiro could stare at all day and night, never getting tired of them. "I hurt you! I-I-" Shiro shouted until Lance had pulled him into a tight loving hold. "Shiro...my Takashi... it was dream. It wasn't your fault, listen to me my love." Lance said, he was also in the verge of tears. "I know for a fact that you never hurt intentionally." Shiro held onto Lance for dear life. "I couldn't protect you..." Shiro said. Lance said nothing but held Shiro close whispering loving truthful things to him. 

 

Neither of them had any sleep that night. They just held eachother, it was quiet and peaceful almost. Shiro quickly got up avoid Lance all together. He couldn't look at Lance the same way after hurting him. 

 

"S-Shiro wait!-" Shiro didn't bother listening to Lance has he headed to the showers to wash off the stress, sweat, pain, and regret. He shut his eyes tearing up. Shiro wouldn't be surprised if Lance jolted to the touch of his galra arm. Or even stop sleeping with him.

 

God, Shiro has a hundred million reasons to protect Lance. But if that one reason was to leave Lance to protect him... than he'll do it.

 

If that one reason was to let Lance go..he'll do it for him..

 

\--

 

After getting all clean up, washing his new cut that would most likely be scar now, and his face. Lance just needed a shower. 

 

As Lance walked to the showers, he spotted Shiro walking out. Lance smiled happily and speed up his pace. "Shiro! Wait up!" Shiro turned, his eyes widen in sadness and walked away. Lance was a little shocked and even hurt that Shiro left like that. But Shiro did seem truly sorry for what he did. 

 

Its not his  _fault_

 

Shiro loves him, and Lance knows with a fault that he would never hurt Lance. But...why did that hurt? Why did Shiro walking away from lance hurt so much?

 

Lance brushed off as Shiro just needed some space.. ha they were in space. Well maybe he needed some time to himself. A lot of people needed time to themselves once in awhile. Especially when they are in a relationship with that person. 

 

Lance sighed and head to the showers. Hoping maybe later after lunch maybe they'll talk about it. Lance thought about Shiro's groans of 'no', him sweating, even seeing Shiro cry in his sleep. It hurt Lancd seeing Shiro like that. He couldn't protect him in his sleep at all. 

 

\--

 

It was quiet during breakfast, everyone knew it had to do with Lance's new cut. Lance simply ate his green morning goo and gave tired smiles to his teammates, especially to Shiro. 

 

Lance for one didn't care that much for his face. Since he started dating Shiro, he didn't care if he got a scar on his skin. The reason why, was that Shiro loved him anyway. And that's all Lance needed, was to be loved by Shiro. Nothing more or less.

 

"What happened to your face?" Keith scowled. Hunk gave Keith, his boyfriend a soft glare. 

 

Lance looked up from his goo and smiled tiredly. "I was training late last night and the droid gladiator thingy beat the shit out of me." He tiredly chuckled. "I guess I got too cocky or just tired." Smiled Lance.

 

Before Lance could add anything, Shiro got up and walked away, heading to the exit. Lance knew he had triggered something with his boyfriend and looked down. Keith raised an eyebrow watching Shiro leave.

 

"Where are you going?"

 

"To go train." Shiro simply said.

 

"I'll train with you." As Keith quickly followed. Shiro just nodded and walked out. Lance sighed and kept quietly eating his green goo. 

 

"Hey are you ok buddy?" Hunk asked put his hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance shook his head slowly and tiredly. "Shiro had a nightmare.. and gave me the cut in his sleep. I didn't mean it at all, Shiro would never hurt me. He blames himself even though I keep telling him that it's not his fault at all..." Lance sighed as Pidge and Hunk listened. "I guess my little story triggered him.." Lance chuckled bitterly. "I'm gonna talk to him after his train with Keith. He needs some space." Lance looked up at the yellow paladin and smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks man, you're always a good listener." Hunk smiled and nodded. Pidge simply just sigh. She didn't really understand their relationships but she was willing to listen.

 

\--

 

Shiro panted as strike Keith again causing Keith to fall onto the ground. But the red paladin quietly got up and kicked Shiro in the gut. Pulling the man into the wall groaning in pain, than sliding down to the floor. 

 

"Your distracted Shiro, what's wrong with you and Lance?" Keith said asked walking over to Shiro reaching out his hand. Shiro looked down with sad eyes. 

 

"Lance lied about his cut... I made it. I did it." Keith turned his head in confusion but still listening. "I was dreaming about Sendak hurting Lance...and fought him to protect Lance. He...He kept calling me a monster and why would someone like him... someone so perfect like Lance... love me?" Shiro took his hand as he was pulled up to meet with Keith's eyes. "In a way he's right.. why would Lance love someone like me?" Keith glared at him. "I hurt him in my sleep Keith...I'm suppose to protect him.. not hurt him." Silence filled the room until Keith growled.  "Lance loves Shiro, he loves with your flaws and all. What you did, Lance still loves you no matter. And I know that Lance already forgave you and even wants to talk to you right now." Shiro sighed and nodded.

 

"Thank you Keith." As Shiro held out his hand. Keith smirked and took it in a firm grip of a brotherly moment.

 

\--

 

Shiro was in their room, waiting. Anxiety and fear started to build up. 

 

God he loved Lance so much, what as he gonna go?

 

Lance entered the room with a smile and walked over to Shiro. He wrapped his arms around the larger man. "How are you feeling?" Lance asked resting his head onto Shiro's strong chest. Shiro held Lance close to him and smelled his sea salt and chocolate hair. "I'm so sorry." Shiro said shutting his eyes. "I couldn't protect you, I can't protect you from myself Lance. I'll hurt you more if I stay with you."

 

Lance's eyes widened and pulled away to put his hand onto Shiro's cheeks. "No you won't! Whatever your thinking, like leaving me. Your gonna hurt me by leaving me than more of you putting this cut on me." Shiro looked down with shame in his eyes. Lance stared to tear up, "I love you so much Shiro! If you'll leave me, I'll worry for you. Wondering if you'll ever love me, or if it was my fault!" 

 

Shiro almost growled, "I'll never stop loving you Lance. I just want to protect you.." Lance looked up at Shiro. "Than don't leave me, We'll fix this. I'll help you through this Shiro. Don't you trust me?" Shiro nodded with tears in his eyes. "With all my heart." 

 

"I'm gonna give you a reason that I'm staying with you Shiro." Lance wiped away Shiro's tears. He smiled softly at the older male. 

 

"It's you Shiro."

 

Shiro couldn't help but smile. Lance pressed his forehead onto Shiro, or well tired to. His tan cold forehead touched Shiro's scar nose. "I'm not going anymore. I love you to much...te amo." 

 

Shiro kisses his forehead, "and I love you more than the stars and planets in the universe." Shiro pulled Lance into another hug, not wanting to let him go ever again.

 

"I'm going to protect same way Lance."

 

"You already are my love."

 

Shiro looked into Lance's ocean eyes, "You look tired darling." Shiro said, Lance smiled softly and nodded. "So do you my love. Let's sleep ok?"

 

"But-"

 

"Shh it's ok, let me protect you ok?" Smiled Lance putting his hand onto Shiro's cheek. Shiro lean into the touch and smiled warmly and tiredly. He nodded as Lance had slowly guided him into their little bed. Shiro wrapped his arms around his beloved and held him close. Never wanting to let him go and heard Lance whisper loving things in Spanish.

 

That night Shiro dreamt of him and Lance both becoming Shirogane.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Million Reasons by Lady GaGa as I was writing this. I just loved song, and listen to it repeatedly uvu 
> 
> Sorry for grammar errors! 
> 
> I hope you like it <3


End file.
